information_of_dinocoatfandomcom-20200214-history
DinoCoat
For the general dinosaur information, see Eodraconis General Information DinoCoat is the main channel mascot for the youtube account DinoCoat The Gaming Tyrannosaur. DinoCoat is a male Eodraconis rexus, baring scars on the sides of his face as a reminder of what humans are capable of. DinoCoat developed a deep hatred of mankind through overall bad experiances with humans, as shown in DCR. Design The current DinoCoat is a male Eodraconis rexus with blue scarring on the side of his face. He has a blue patch on the nose, eye patches, and blue horn crests like other members of Eodraconis rexus. Origins The OC of DinoCoat was originally created in the summer of 2016. The original storyline went as DinoCoat was the offspring between an Indominus and a dragon, but that was scrapped extremely quickly. He had an evil brother whose name was "Scarflight," who's fur was mainly a pale dark-brown and had red stripes. Scarflight was not used afterwards, but the species of Eodraconis nyctodiablos was loosely based off of him. This all happened before DinoCoat learned to animate and only had 20 subscribers at the time. Later on in 2016, after that was all scrapped, DinoCoat was a main character of his own species, named "DinoCoat rexus" after being a descendant of the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex (it has been updated to evolving from Gorgosaurus since then). DinoCoat rexus had evolved larger wings in order to fly, and lived in what is now the eastern United States. Something entirely new popped up for new year's of 2017. A new species! The name of this one was "DinoCoat flightoravoroes" (Now known as Gigatyrannus flightoravoroes) which had evolved two sets of wings, sacrificing their claws in the process. Later on in 2017, it was made official that DinoCoat rexus was renamed to Eodraconis rexus, being placed into a new genus. The same happened to "DinoCoat nyctodiablos," also being placed in the genus Eodraconis. DinoCoat flightoravoroes was placed into the completely separate genus Gigatyrannus (Giant Tyrant). From there on, DinoCoat is kept separate from Eodraconis rexus, resembling a singular character. In 2018, the series of DCR (DinoCoat's Revenge) began, showing parts of the storyline. The largest aesthetic difference between DinoCoat and a normal Eodraconis rexus is the scars running down his mouth. Boss Form After either twelve Eggs of Life are assembled together or the normal DinoCoat form recieves a fatal injury, DinoCoat will instantaneously morph into a larger form, as tall as a mountain and capable of creating mass havoc. The boss form of DinoCoat has the same shape and colors of the original, but any mass torn off will quickly regenerate and deal no damage. DinoCoat summons a giant portal in the DCR scenario, swallowing some members of the P.I.V.O.T. team. The only flaw to this boss is that any hit to the blue spots (Eye patches, horns, nostrals, scars) will instantly take a large deal of health from the boss and weakens him. In DCR, any Egg of Life broken will also deal damage to one of the spots. Once damaged, a spot will turn purple instead of the original sky-blue. Once all twelve weakness portions are damaged, DinoCoat will collapse and turn into his second stage. The second stage involves DinoCoat growing two new blue horns on the side of the head in place, and the broken Eggs of Life will fuse together into two larger versions, which scatter into hidden places. This time, the horns cannot be damaged by contact, and the Eggs of Life must be broken down in order to finish the boss. Category:Eodraconis (genus) Category:OCs Category:DCR